Question: To get to school each morning, Tiffany takes a motorcycle 11.14 miles and a car 3.16 miles. In total, the journey takes 46.2 minutes. How many miles is Tiffany's journey in total?
To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Tiffany travels 14.3 miles in total.